Fast Cars, Cigarettes, and You
by Descendant of Doom
Summary: AUish, HPDM One-shot I'm addicted to fast cars and cigarettes but the one thing I'm addicted to above them all is him.


A/N: My, my, my. I've been a busy girl lately writing one-shots everywhere for Harry Potter. Hopefully it means I'll be able to write a chapter of Harry Potter and the Slytherin Prince soon. Anyway on with the show. Please Review!

Warnings: AU, Slash, bad habits, homophobia (mildly due to Dursleys), and I think I swore once.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything else regarding it. I hate putting these but I do it anyway.

**Fast Cars, Cigarettes and You**

I smirked as I pushed down harder on the gas pedal. The convertible top was down and the wind blew in my blond hair as I drove faster. My red convertible Porsche was my baby. I liked my cars fast. I turned the music up on the radio, blasting some pop song that had a good beat. My hands itched a little and I grumbled to myself as I slowed down as I entered a town. I would never even normally be going to a Muggle residential area if it wasn't for him. My hands itch more due to my slight irritation and I look down at the pack of cigarettes on the passenger seat. I'm addicted to fast cars and cigarettes. He wants me to give up the cigarettes but its damn near impossible. I sigh, just one won't kill me before I get there and then he won't yell when I want one later. I pick up the pack with my left hand, fiddle with the box at a stop sign, taking one out and lighting it. I inhale deeply, tasting the nicotine and enjoying every moment of it. I exhale slowly, feeling the agitation and irritation from earlier start to melt away. Yup, addicted.

I pull up in front of the house on Pivot Drive. I climb out of the car and lean up against the red Porsche, finishing my cigarette. I hear something crash inside what everyone would normally suspect to be a quiet house. The door was thrown open and he walks out, carrying a box in his arms. Only reason he's here at all is because these idiot Muggles had custody of him until he was 18. I smirked a little. Only reason he's leaving a month ahead of time is because of me. Something about having custody of him for a month just makes me think the wrong things. My mind has drifted to dangerous territory as I watch his hips sway slightly as he walks towards me.

"Draco, aren't you going to help me?" Harry yells at me. I sigh, letting my cigarette dangle from my lips as I take the box from him and placing it beside my car. He looks at me pointedly and I chuckle as he stares at my cigarette.

"Ah, come on, Harry. You know for a fact I'm addicted. Just because you want me to stop doesn't mean it's going to just happen overnight." I state. He shakes his head as he heads back inside. I wait as patiently as possible while he's inside, knowing if I go in, it'll only cause more trouble.

"Good riddance! We always knew you were a freak." I hear a man's voice yell from inside. My cigarette is slammed into the concrete before I'm inside that stuffy little Muggle house and heading up the stairs (probably not the smartest idea in the world I'll admit). A giant whale of a man – if he can even be considered a man – is standing in the doorway of a bedroom. My wand is at his throat before he even notices that I'm there.

"I don't suggest you speak to Harry like that. The only reason you have lived to see this day is because of him. If it was up to me, I would have long ago either put you in Voldemort's path before Harry defeated him or killed you myself." I know my voice is dangerously low and every word I say is dripping with the arrogance I was brought up to have and the loathing I feel for this insect.

"Draco." Harry voice warns inside the room. I can't see him due to this insect, yes that's exactly what he is, an insect, meant to be crushed underneath my shoe. I glare at him and he doesn't even seem to blink.

"You're the reason he's twice the freak he was before. Magic is one thing but gay. It's downright disgusting. Had I know I would have tried to beat that out of him too." He says. I growl and a multitude of nasty curses spring to mind. Harry throws Hedwig's cage at me, forcing me to catch it and forcing me to lower my wand. He knows me all to well. He pushes past his uncle dragging his trunk behind him.

"I am now out of your life for good Uncle Vernon. I have left the room exactly in the state that it was given to me. For once, I agree with Draco, giving you to Voldemort would have been fun to watch and giving you to Draco to kill would also be amusing but neither is happening. I'm not the freak, Uncle Vernon, you are." He says walking past him and pushing me towards the stairs. I lead the way out of that house and pop open the trunk to put everything of Harry's in. Hedwig and her cage go into the backseat. I dig in my pocket as I climb into the driver's seat. Harry climbs in beside me. I shove the key into the ignition, turn it and let the engine purr to life before squealing my tires out of the cul-de-sac. I reach for my pack of cigarettes. Harry sighs, taking one out, placing it in my mouth and flicking the lighter for me to light it. I inhale and glance at him gratefully. Again, he knows me too well but I'm more grateful this time then before.

"I still can't believe you are related to people like that." I grumble. Harry gives me a pointed look. "Yeah, yeah. My father's no prize either. At least I turned out okay, right?" Harry laughs a little at the slight insecurity I show in my voice.

"Partially. We are both screwed up but at least we are screwed up together." He replies, leaning back in the leather seat. I place my hand on his knee, giving it a slight reassuring squeeze. He's gone through hell and back, and I'm not about to let him go to hell unless I'm with him. At a stop sign, he leans over and plants a kiss to my cheek. I smirk.

"What would I do without you?" I ask. He chuckles, leaning back in his seat like before. It's simple really and he knows it to. I glance in the rearview mirror to see if anyone's coming before leaning over and capturing his lips in a searing kiss. I pull away reluctantly, knowing I can't stay long as I am supposed to be driving. I step on the gas once again, driving probably far too fast for a residential area. Harry just laughs and turns up the music, singing along. I grin inhaling the last of my cigarette. I'm addicted to fast cars and cigarettes but the one thing I'm addicted to above them all is him. He places on a hand on my knee much like I did him moments before.

"Are you so addicted to me that you'd give up the cigarettes at least?" He asks. I sigh, must have said my thoughts out loud before. Glancing at him, I flicked the butt out of the car.

"We'll see." I state. Speeding the rest of the way home with him by my side in my car with my cigarettes, I can easily feed all my addictions at once.

**The End**


End file.
